


The Life Cure

by Ninjacookie29



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Death Cure Spoilers, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacookie29/pseuds/Ninjacookie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flare has Newt, but they find The Death Cure. </p>
<p>But with every cause has an effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to start up a project with The Maze Runner. Hopefully it turns out pretty alright.

“. . . Newt.”

When Thomas first heard those words he wanted to scream. Something inside of him shifted, a cold feeling as if he had been shot straight through the heart. He had immediately looked to Newt, trying to find anyway that just by looking at him would make him immune. The taller blonde seemed rather contempt, though his gaze was at the ground. His hair was matted from his sleepless night, one spent beside Thomas.

“Newt.” Thomas said weakly, trying to move closer to his. . . friend? He wasn't sure what they were.

It took him more strength to move simple steps then he thought. His feet and lungs feeling like they were full of lead, but yet he felt light as a feather, tingles scattering across his skin as he finally grabbed Newt’s hand. The blonde let him be embraced, Thomas pulling him tightly to his chest. It took a few seconds, but the eldest finally grabbed back. Thomas at first thought he was fine, until he felt the tremble slightly in the blonde’s thin framed body.

How could anything be fine? Nothing would ever be fine again. Ever.

Gladers shuffled around them, just a mush of people talking around him to Thomas. For all he knew, it was just him and Newt standing by themselves, clutching to each other in a gentle embrace.

And he knew that whatever happened, he was never going to let him go.

Ever.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i'm not following the exact story line of the book (well i mean it's gonna have vampires but still), i'm going to still put Denver & some of those elements still in this.

“Newt we have to go.” 

“I know it’s just. . . I have a really bad feeling about this.” 

Thomas reached out and grasped the elder’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. He was scared. Hell, who wouldn't. Finding out that you’re immune and the one person that you cared about most in the world wasn't hit you like a ton of bricks. 

“Do you have to go? Can’t you just stay here and let them take care of everything?” Newt pleaded, his eyes becoming glossy.

“Newt, you know that I can’t do that.” Thomas whispered, his heart sinking. “It’s Denver, I’m going inside there for you. There has to be something here that can help us find the cure.” He put his hand to Newt’s cheek, the blonde leaning towards it. “And I will find that cure no matter what, alright?”

Newt nodded, not daring to speak in fear of saying something that he would regret. He cared for Thomas, he really did, but the Flare was inside of him. He could feel it like a piece of cloth slowly setting on fire. He already had intrusive thoughts before, but now they were becoming more frequent. It scared him. One moment he was thinking about how he loved Thomas, next thing he knew a image of his lover bleeding and dead on the ground would interrupt.

He didn't know how long he would last before he became a full Crank. “Just hurry back okay?”

Right before Thomas was about to answer, Minho turned around the corner. “Hey,” he started, hitting the side of the metal walls. “We need to get going before the checkpoints close.”

Thomas would have been angry, but he was feeling too numb. Instead of saying something sarcastic he turned back to Newt and kissed him. Newt kissed back, their hands falling away as Thomas pulled back. 

And then Thomas was gone and Newt was left alone, wondering if he would ever go to sleep that night.


End file.
